Entre les lignes
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Mon cœur est lié au tien. Enfin il est lié à beaucoup de monde mais surtout à toi. Surtout toi. Et je sais que tu vas rire devant cette lettre, mais j'espère que tu comprendras les mots qui sont cachés./SoRiku/ Se passe après KH II


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Un petit OS sur du SoRiku !_

_N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit mot si ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain OS, vu que je suis boostée à fond pour écrire !_

_Bye et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rien ne nous avait préparé à ça quand j'y repense. On voulait juste partir à l'aventure, ensemble._

_Il avait fallu attendre des années, et on avait construit un radeau dans cet objectif, avec des denrées_

_Kairi nous avait aidé. Toi et moi. A la base, ça ne devait être que nous deux, et personne d'autre._

_Une fille, et deux garçons. Ironique. Classique diront certains. Un triangle amoureux mais pas comme on le pense._

_Jamais tu ne l'as montré, mais tes yeux te trahissaient. Tu fusillais Kairi du regard. Un regard noir._

_Et elle continuait de te sourire, comme si de rien n'était en serrant sa prise sur mon bras. Une pique envers toi pour te prouver que je ne t'appartiens pas._

_Tu te taisais, t'enfermant dans le silence et dans les ténèbres peu à peu, sans que je puisse te sauver, de toi même et de ta douleur._

_Ansem t'attrapa comme ça. À mon plus grand désarroi. Et tout disparu. _

_Il fallut traverser des Mondes, et dormir pendant un an pour que je comprenne la vérité Riku._

_Mon cœur est lié au tien. Enfin il est lié à beaucoup de monde mais surtout à toi. Surtout toi._

_Et je sais que tu vas rire devant cette lettre, mais j'espère que tu comprendras les mots qui sont cachés._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Sora._

* * *

Riku avait relu la lettre une vingtaine de fois. Il était épuisé. Littéralement. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que leurs aventures avaient prit fin. Certes, ils étaient encore en contact avec leurs alliés, mais autre chose le préoccupait. Depuis quelques temps, Sora semblait … Comment dire ? Il était toujours le même, souriant, attachant, riant pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il ne savait pas quoi. Dans ses yeux si bleus, il y avait comme une étincelle en plus. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'annonce que Roxas vivait dans son cœur ne l'avait pas plus perturbé que cela, et Kairi et lui passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, argumentant il ne sait quelle raison saugrenue.

Et puis sans crier gare, alors qu'il avait passé une journée avec ses deux amis, ou plutôt une journée entière à jeter des coups d'œil furtif à Kairi qui lançait des œillades à Sora, il avait tout lâché en sentant son cœur le pincer. Comme avant. Comme avant tout ces combats. Il était rentré énervé, les yeux piquants de larmes amères, cherchant surtout à contrôler la colère qui menaçait de pointer. Il avait marché longtemps, tellement que lorsqu'il avait réussi à se calmer, la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel. Il était rentré chez lui, sans faire le moindre bruit. Et c'est uniquement en se glissant sous ses draps, qu'une larme, une seule, coula le long de sa joue gauche. Traîtresse. Lui et Sora avaient grandi ensemble, depuis le jardin d'enfants. Il se souvenait très bien de ce petit brun courant partout, et le tirant avec lui pour il ne savait quelle aventure. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient souvent l'un chez l'autre. Il avait un petit sourire en repensant aux nuits qu'ils avaient passé, à se raconter des histoires de fantômes. Et comme à chaque fois, ils s'endormaient, leurs bras emmêlés tant et si bien que la mère de l'argenté avait pris discrètement une photo. Photo qui se trouvait dans des classeurs bien rangés.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ces classeurs là que Riku regarda le matin à son réveil. Ses grands yeux lagons étaient cernés, son visage bien trop pâle. Après une rapide douche, il avait tenté de paraître présentable et était parti rejoindre Sora. En arrivant près de l'arbre aux fruits étoilés, il s'était raidi en voyant Kairi poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Brun qui s'était figé, les yeux agrandis. Riku sentit distinctement son cœur se briser à cet instant. Les larmes ne demandaient qu'à quitter ses yeux vert-bleu, et ses poings étaient crispés. Partir. Vite. Très vite. Et ses jambes qui refusaient de bouger ou d'avancer.

\- Riku ? Murmura une voix près de lui

Tournant la tête en sa direction, il offrit un masque amusé à Sora qui plissa les yeux. Ne pas briser le jeu d'acteur. Sora avait enfin l'attention de Kairi. Il ne devait pas tout briser maintenant.

\- Et bien, tu as enfin eu le baiser de la princesse, preux chevalier !

\- Riku … Chuchota le plus petit.

L'argenté passa sa main dans la chevelure chocolatée, avant de lui sourire. Il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions. Juste sourire. Juste sourire.

\- Bon aller, on va s'entraîner ?

Se contentant hocher la tête, Sora le traîna par le poignet, passant devant une Kairi qui les dévisagea comme si le brun se moquait d'elle. Et le soir, juste avant de partir, le porteur de Chaîne Royale tendit une lettre à l'argenté, les joues en feu. Sans avoir eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il avait filé à travers l'île.

Riku était rentré chez lui, le cœur lourd. Il s'était allongé dans son lit avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'entamer pour une première fois la lecture. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

* * *

Et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il marchait en rond dans sa chambre, tout en allant relire le papier toutes les cinq minutes. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui avoir donner ça ? Sora avait donc remarqué les regards envers Kairi. Il avait prit en note qu'il s'était mis à l'écart à cause de cela.

Et son cœur qui était lié en grande partie à lui. C'était Kairi qu'il avait abrité dans le sien, pas son cœur qui avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Sombré par jalousie. Jalousie qui avait attiré Ansem à lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Et pourquoi diable, rirait-il devant cette lettre ? Ça n'avait aucun sens à proprement parler. Jouant nerveusement avec le papier, il le colla à son visage en prenant une longue respiration. Sora lui avait donné ça dans un but précis. Il le disait lui-même dans la lettre.

Les mots cachés.

Descendant dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose de frais, il ouvrit le frigo sans vraiment savoir quoi choisir, avant de prendre la bouteille de lait presque vide. Se servant un verre, il posa ses lèvres sur le rebord avant de se figer. Les mots cachés. Sora disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Et de manière directe. Il n'allait pas être délicat ou discret pour exprimer certaines choses, sauf quand il pensait que ces dernières allaient blesser ses amis. A ce stade, il se taisait et souriait. C'était Sora. Et lire des mots cachés, Sora avait dû penser qu'il comprendrait tout de suite. Dès la première lig-

Lâchant son verre qui éclata au sol, répandant le lait sur le carrelage grisâtre, l'argenté courut en direction de sa chambre, se moquant bien du morceau de verre qui s'était planté dans son talon. Il attrapa le papier posé sur son bureau et relut un énième fois la lettre. Ou plutôt les lettres qui débutaient chaque phrase. Un sourire commença à se dessiner lentement sur son visage suivi d'un rire. Un rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler tout comme l'euphorie qui venait avec. Une déclaration. Il tenait dans ses mains une déclaration.

**RIKU JE TAIME**

Sora venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Peu lui importait l'heure. Il devait aller le voir. Maintenant. Nettoyant rapidement sa plaie, il partit de sa maison en direction de celle du brun, la lettre dans sa main. Le cœur en liesse, il ne ressentait plus les piques de la jalousie ou autre. Toquant à la fenêtre du brun, il fut ravi de le voir éveillé, et encore plus quand ce dernier ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour l'inviter à entrer, un doigt aux lèvres pour lui indiquer de conserver un certain silence. Se glissant dans la pièce, Riku tendit la lettre vers le porteur de la keyblade. Sora le regarda, ses grandes pupilles bleues attendant une réponse à sa question écrite.

\- Tu as fait fort cette fois. Chuchota Riku en prenant le visage du plus petit entre ses mains, son front se collant au sien.

Il tentait de retenir ses tremblements. Et pourtant, c'est bien en tremblant, qu'il posa pour la première fois ses lèvres contre celles de Sora. Ça aurait pu être pire comme mieux. Mais à leurs yeux c'était parfait. C'était comme eux. Avec des réponses et des révélations silencieuses. La seule chose qu'il fallait était très simple.

Il suffisait de lire entre les lignes.


End file.
